Sex toys are popular with many people to enhance sexual experiences. Many sex toys are provided for use individually or with one or more partners. There exist a wide range of applications for sex toys; for example, many people utilize specialized outfits, paddles, or dildos. The present invention addresses the latter example, seeking to provide an improved dildo. Dildos are commonly used for insertion into an orifice, most commonly the vaginal cavity or anal cavity. Dildos are currently provided with a variety of features to enhance the user experience. One such feature is the ability to adjust the dimensions (e.g. “girth”) of the dildo. The present invention seeks to provide an improved means to accomplish this, utilizing a rotating system that effectively contracts or expands the dildo.